


Kinda Outta Luck

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping I guess, Pet Play, Reader Insert, Smut, idk could be interpreted as abuse, its inauguration day i hope you're all doing okay, reader didn't sign up for that, slightly abusive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Reader is brought into Jack's office, and he makes her an offer. He's tired of being bored ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  if y'all want more i'll write more and it can be smutty y'all just gotta let me know





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn't stop chattering with the guards as they moved you forward. You were a bounty hunter of sorts, mostly just fucking around on Pandora for money.   
Unfortunately, you had been baited by Hyperion, and now you were being moved through the corridors of what you could assume was their headquarters. 

"Hey, c'mon fellas, I'm about to die, the least you could do is spare a gal some conversation." You said, grin on your face.   
They rolled their eyes and shoved you forward. You huffed.   
"Jeez. Didn't your mother ever tell you how to treat a lady?"  
They didn't answer. Instead, they forced you into a large room that appeared to be an office of some kind. Without any comment, they left. 

You curiously surveyed the room, wrists bound by some high tech contraption that you knew would just be a waste of time attempting to get off you. There was a squeak of material and your eyes found the chair behind the desk, spinning to face you.   
"Now, now, I know I'm hot as hell, but really, there's no need to stare." The man chuckled.  
You blushed. "Uh...sorry?"  
"Okay, lemme guess: you're my biggest fan, you love me, you did everything for me?"  
You bit the inside of your cheek. He looked familiar, but you just didn't know who he was.

"Sorry, Mister, but I haven't the slightest clue who you are."  
He laughed heartily, his hands hitting the table. He breathed heavily as he calmed down. Wiping tears from his eyes, he spoke, "Woo! You're funny, pumpkin. But seriously, quit joking around. I'm not in the mood."  
"Uh...could you maybe give me a name to work off of?" You asked, trying very hard to be amicable.   
His face dropped.   
"Holy shit. You aren't kidding."  
He stood up, walking over to you. You felt pretty tiny next to him, having to look up to face him properly.   
"Handsome Jack? CEO of Hyperion? C'mon, dum dum, work with me."  
"Hyperion? Ain't that a gun company or somethin'?" You asked. 

"Something like that. You telling me that you've never, not once in your life, have heard my name?"  
You shrugged, smiling weakly.  
"Sorry. I use Dahls."  
He frowned, obviously he'd taken a blow to his ego, but he immediately covered it a grin.   
"Well then! Time to get acquainted."  
Jack moved back behind his desk, motioning for you to follow. You crossed over to him, sitting in the chair in front of him.

"So! What's your name, kid?"  
"(Y/N)."  
He nodded. "(Y/N). I like that. Where ya from?"  
"Pandora, where else?" You snorted.  
He raised his hands defensively.  
"Hey! Just makin' conversation, honey. But, have it your way, I'll cut to the chase."

He leaned in on his elbows, staring you down intensely. His gaze trailed down to your lips, then paused on your chest, before snapping back up to your eyes.  
"What brings you to the most powerful man in the galaxy's office, (Y/N)?"

You wet your lips nervously, unsure of where to look.   
"Not sure, sir."  
"I don't have time for bullshit, kid." He said. There wasn't the slightest hint of humor in his tone. Geez, this guy means business.   
"I'm a bounty hunter."  
The man smiled and clapped his hands together.  
"There we go! Not so hard, now, was it?"  
You shook your head.  
"Yeah, normally I'd kill you. But I think I'm gonna keep you."

Your heart stopped.  
"K-Keep me?"  
He grinned.  
"Yeah! I've always wanted a pet. Tried to keep a skag for a while, but je-sus, those things are ugly! I'd much rather have something pretty to have around."  
"You think I'm pretty?"   
This definitely wasn't the time to try to feed your societally constructed craving for male approval, but hey, living out on Pandora, you never got anything more than a catcall from time to time. Being praised, complimented, being told you looked pretty, it was a pleasant change of scenery for you. 

He chuckled darkly.   
"Pretty? Kitten, please, you're practically on fire. Now, wadya say. Wanna be my live-in pet?"

This man, this stranger, was asking you to be his PET. But, then again, you lived on Pandora. Whatever this was, it was guaranteed to be better than what you'd go home to. Not to mention that his name didnt false advertise: the guy was handsome as hell. 

"Yes."


	2. Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! Again, if it's requested, i'll continue it!!

Jack tilted his head, smiling before he looped his finger through the hoop of your collar and yanked you forward from your kneeling position on the floor. You let out a surprised noise, your palms hitting the floor to keep yourself from falling flat on your face. He stared down at you from his chair, almost tauntingly.  
"Naughty, naughty, naughty. Getting into my things again, are we? Did you not learn your lesson last time?"

You had been digging through his desk, pulling out a flash drive just as you felt a large hand clamp around your waist and spin you around before shoving you to the floor. Busted. 

"No, sir." You whimpered.   
He sneered, tugging you closer, your airway being compromised by his harsh movements.  
"What a sneaky bitch you've became. Now, what'd I tell you about breaking and entering, hm?" He asked, tilting your chin up with his finger. You swallowed hard.   
"Punishable by death."  
"Bingo! See, you aren't as stupid as you look, are you?" Jack said, grinning and turning your face from side to side. 

His grin faded. He became silent, running his thumb along your lower lip.   
"I'd never hurt you, though. Right? You'd have to fuck up way worse than this for me to kill you."   
Not exactly the most comforting statement, but you appreciated that he was trying to make you feel safe.  
You nervously kissed it before taking it into your mouth, not breaking eye contact with him. Jack groaned.   
"Jesus, sweetheart. You're too much."  
He his thumb from your mouth and sat back in his chair, legs spread. He patted his lap, and you eagerly stood up. Before you could do anything else, however, he put up a hand to halt your actions.

"Strip."  
It wasn't a question or request, it was an order. You nodded, mumbling a shaky 'yes, sir', before unzipping the front of your Hyperion issued dress. You shrugged it off, then rid yourself of your bra and panties, moving to removed your stockings last. When you had finished, you looked up, to find him staring at you in a rather predatory manner. If it had been anyone else, you would have been terrified. "I know it goes without saying, but god damn. You're something else, you know that? Fucking delicious."   
Your entire body heated up, his words hitting you low. 

You climbed onto his lap, straddling his narrow hips. His hands wrapped around your waist as he readjusted you, picking you up as he shifted and setting you down again. The fact that he could lift you so nonchalantly without a second glance made you even wetter. For a while, he just stared up at you, taking in your features with an almost...genuine smile on his face.   
He rubbed his thumb across your skin and placed a kiss to your collarbone.   
"So fucking gorgeous." Jack murmured, beginning to bite and suck at the skin.  
You stifled a moan, biting your lip. He looked up at you, raising an eyebrow.  
"Really, doll? Playing hard to get?"  
You let out a high pitched sigh, and he smirked. "Atta girl." He murmured against your skin.

His calloused hand travelled from your hip down to between your thighs. You let out a gasp as he ran his finger up and down your slit. He smiled and lifted his head, pressing his open mouth against yours in a rough but pleasant manner. Smiling into the kiss, you pressed yourself against him, grinding your hips against him. He growled and bit down on your lip in response.  
"You better watch yourself, kid."   
You reached down and rubbed him through his pants. He suddenly spun the chair, lifting you to sit on his desk. 

"Lay on your stomach." He demanded. You breathlessly turned, lifting your ass slightly for him. Jack ran his hands over your ass, before raising his hand and brutally bringing it down. You cried out, your fingers reaching for something to hold on to but coming up fruitless. He hit you again. Despite the pain and brutality of his blows, you managed to become even more aroused. This continued for a while, but before long you heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and his fingers dipped between your folds. He sighed contently, before pushing into you without warning. 

He gave you no time to adjust, simply beginning to slam into you repeatedly. Choked sobs fell from your lips. Unable to form words, you settled for broken cries, trying desperately to keep up with him.   
"Oh, cupcake, fuck, you're fucking tight."  
He groaned out. You simply whimpered in response. Rough fingers deftly found your clit and began to rub. You appreciated the gesture, that he actually cared about you getting off as well. You didn't have much time to focus on it though, as your orgasm hit you like a freight train. Your head spun, and you could faintly hear Jack hitting his high as well. 

When you came to, Jack had already fixed his clothes and smoothed down his perfectly gelled hair, sitting back in his chair. You clumsily turned around, trying hard not to collapse but finding much difficulty in the task. He smirked amusedly and lifted you into his lap, cradling you. You blinked up at him. He chuckled and kissed you with a surprising amount of gentleness that you would have ever expected from the CEO of Hyperion. He kissed your forehead next, brushing your hair from your face and rubbing his thumb across your cheek.   
"I have some paperwork to do. Why don't you keep my lap warm, kitten? You look pretty beat." He offered.  
You nodded sleepily, and made yourself comfortable before drifting into sleep.


	3. The Cheap Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahhaa imsotired anyways here's some fluff

There was a dull slam and you jumped, turning around. Jack stormed into the room, rage tearing unpleasantly through his features. You were laying on your stomach on the bed. Before he had entered, you had been gazing into the purpley blue abyss, the galaxy that you called home. The view from his bedroom was astounding. You could spend all day simply watching the ships go by.

You looked up to him. He walked straight up to you and pulled you up by the hair, looking into your eyes. Your mouth fell open, eyes wide as he angrily stared you down. "Yes, sir?" Cautiously, the words left your mouth, unsure of what your next move would be, and if it would be your last. Jack ran his hands over your hair, but he remained too furious for it to be comforting: if anything, his caresses were putting you even further on edge.  
"Kitten...darling...light of my life...have you been speaking to anyone lately?" He asked. His voice was too calm to be happy or content. You shook your head.  
"No, sir. I've never left your quarters since arriving." 

He let go of you, turning around and letting out a deep breath of what may or may not have been relief. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned back to you.  
"Woo! Okay, that's...that's good to hear. For a second, I thought I might just have to shove you out that window." He said with a chuckle and sat down next to you.   
You shivered at the thought of being thrown out into space as you felt the bed dip under his weight. The idea of the oxygen being torn from your lungs, your face turning blue, then grey. It had never even crossed your mind before how vulnerable you were.

You were completely at the mercy of the CEO of Hyperion, and he could do whatever he wanted with you. He could dispose of you if he wanted to, and he would see to it that no one ever inquired about your existence after that. You could disappear from the universe and no one would ever come looking. The ball was in his court, and it would always be in his court. He would always be in a position of power, and always be in control. 

You shuddered, reminding yourself that you couldn't have an existential crisis while Jack was having a breakdown right beside you. You'd sadly have to save all your late night existentialism for later.   
"God. Some guy from Dahl completely fucking doxed me. Now everyone's questioning shit. I hate when they do that. Why can't everyone just be sheep? Don't they know how much cooler being a follower is? Waaaaay less stressful than what I'm doing here."

Frowning, you moved closer to him and wrapped your arms around him. He sighed and laughed wryly. "Thanks, kid."  
Not enough. He wanted more. You had to up the ante.   
You moved over him, your knees on either side of him, sitting on his lap and moving your hands up and down his chest.   
He looked up, vaguely confused.  
"What're you doing?" He asked.  
"Helping." You replied with a slight shrug.  
Jack shook his head, putting his hands on your shoulders and pushing you back gently to stop you.

Fuck. Had you done something wrong? Was this how it ended? Damn it, Y/N, that was way too cliché.  
You'd gotten to boring. And now you were going to pay for that lack of entertainment with your mortal life.

You shook your head vigorously, trying to reach for him.  
"No! C'mon, give me another chance, please, I can do better, sir, I promise, I'm sorry, please."  
Jack looked shocked at your outburst.   
"I...what exactly do you think I'm doing, pumpkin?"  
You bit your lip, trying your best not to cry. An answer was required, but you knew for a fact that if you tried to speak you would begin to cry. His hands moved to your forearms and you jumped slightly. You looked up. His brow was furrowed, his lips turned downwards. Was he...worried about you?

"Listen. I know this is hard to believe. But I'm not a bad guy. I don't just want to use you for sex. I get angry sometimes, okay? Okay, a lot of times, but you'd have to fuck up pretty bad for it to be targeted at you. Ya know?"  
You nodded weakly, tears dripping down your cheeks. He tutted at you, wiping away your tears with his hands, then cupped your face, fingers stroking gently over your skin.  
"And enough with the sir shit, okay? It was cute at first, but that shit is starting to get on my nerve." He laughed, smiling.  
You nodded again.  
He smiled, and for once, he looked actually happy. Maybe even a bit...vulnerable? Probably just a trick of the lighting. 

Jack pulled you to his chest, kissing the top of your head. Surprisingly, you felt something you never thought you'd ever feel while in his presence: completely safe.


End file.
